The New Arrival
by St.Memoria
Summary: <html><head></head>Disclaimer: I own nobody but the main character who we will follow in a series of writing I am working on. I will post them separately and with recaps so you all can keep up. Anyway, to the summary: Eric Valentine, also known as The Sidewinder, finally will make his debut. But will he impress the crowd? Rating: M (Series will pick up into to it) Violence and cursing.</html>


This was the moment. The moment he waited for. His eyes filled with a fiery passion and a drive like no other. He was about to go out to a huge crowd, and hear the roars of the people in the stadium. "I trained for this. I worked my days and nights for the moment." He said to himself.

Though he was fresh out of NXT, he was an extremely talented individual. He was a 2x NXT Tag Team Champion with his friend Sami Zayn, and he still has the longest reign as NXT Champion.

His name was Eric Valentine. Started out as a nobody, then he was the most talked about superstar in NXT. Their was a reason he was called "The Sidewinder".

He had a finess about himself in the ring. No matter how brutalized he was, Eric had an will of iron, and a fortitude that nobody else had. It is what made him a fan favorite in NXT. And he was sure he was going to be a hit on the main roster. Eric sat in his ring gear, which were knee length black shorts that had his initials on the sides, black boots and knee pads, and a white sleeveless shirt with an aerial view of a sidewinder smack in the middle of his chest area of his shirt. He was perched in front of a tv in the rest area, watching John Cena put on a clinic against Bo Dallas.

"Can't stand Bo. He's annoying." Eric said to himself watching Bo hit the mat hard like a boulder falling off a ledge. Eric couldn't help but smile.

"Hey rookie. You nervous?" A voice from behind Logan asked. He turned around and saw an unexpected surprise, it was Dean Ambrose. Dressed in pants, a black tank top and boots. Eric couldn't help but feel speechless for a moment. He simply nodded his head.

Dean chuckled lightly.

"Hopefully your silence doesn't speak volumes." He stated , pulling up a chair and seating himself next to Eric. Still in shock, Eric cracked a smile.

"Not at all Dean. I just know how to play poker. You're not supposed to show your cards until it's time." Eric retorted with style. Dean smiled and laughed. Eric couldn't tell if he was laughing at the stupidity of his comment, or if he actually like his spirit.

"Well played rookie. Well played." He said, sticking his hand out waiting for a hand shake. Eric looked and placed his hand in Deans and shook it firmly like he always had.

"You have a firm handshake their. Says a lot about a man. You must of been brought up right."

Dean stated, reaching into his pocket with hand Eric shook, and pulling out his phone.

"Dean, your a way different guy out of character." Eric said, still surprised at how comfortable he was. He was talking to Dean like he had known him for ages.

"Well I can't always be a lunatic you know. If I did, I don't think I would be a liked person back here." He replied to Eric's statement. He then began to type on his phone.

"Valentine. You have 2 minutes! Get ready!" A voice of one of the stage producers shouted.

"Well goodluck, I will be watching Eric." Dean said, patting Eric on the shoulder. He bowed his head in thanks and got up to go to the waiting area. His heart beat began to quicken, his palms grew sweaty and he felt clamy.

"Calm down Eric. Yes this isn't your first rodeo, but your in the big leagues now. Time show why your The Sidewinder." He thought to himself, his focus sharpening after he heard the bell for his match ring. He would be entering after his opponent, who wasn't a push over by any means of the word. He was going to battle against Cody Rhodes, or as he was now known as, Stardust.

Knowing Goldust wouldn't be at ringside, he knew he wouldn't have any issues. Moments later, Break by Three Days Grace began to play. The bass line hitting hard, Eric felt like he was in another world. The crowd went nuts, and began screaming and cheering. He stepped out and the lights of the arena hit his lightly tanned skin. He absorbed the glow of the lights and the roaring of the crowd. "And his opponent, from Riverton, Wyoming. Weighing in at 225 pounds. The Sidewinder, ERRRRIC, VALLINTINE!" Justin shouted into his microphone. Cody sat in the corner, in full character, watched Eric with curiosity. Eric had a stern look on his face. He climbed the stairs and stood on the second ropes. He looked around the arena, he saw people cheering loudly. One sign read "Move over Viper, The Sidewinder has arrived," another read

"He has arrived!"

Eric felt a tingle run through him as he jumped into the ring. He looked at Cody, who was on his feet and poised for battle, and knew he would have to give it his all. He never faced anyone like Cody, at least how he was as Stardust. The referee looked at Cody and Eric, both men nodded, and the bell rang. Eric wasted no time. He charged Cody and tackled him to the mat. Cody squirmed and tried to fight back, but Eric was on his feet. He had a hold of Cody's left leg and with it he performed a DDT. Hitting the mat hard, he heard Cody yell in pain. Standing up again Eric quickly sat Cody up and put him in a headlock.

"This incredible. Eric so far is making a statement, showing that although he may be new to the main roster, he certainly isn't an easy opponent." Michael Cole stated, his voice full of anxiousness. Eric felt Cody claw at him and grab the back of his head and got to his feet. Eric knew exactly what to do here. Cody tried for a jawbreaker to create separation, but Eric moved his right arm underneath Cody's left arm, and managed to pull off a modified suplex, causing Cody to hit the mat face first.

"That was incredible. This why I have been waiting for Eric. He is not afraid to modify a move and make it work." JBL shouted with joy. "Well I agree with you their JBL," replied Jerry. "Eric Valentine certainly is exciting."

Eric sat up and rolled Cody on his back and quickly covered him, only managing a two count.

"Can't expect to put him away with that." Eric thought to himself. He went to the lower left hand corner of the ring and waited for Cody to get up.

"Uh oh. JBL you have seen this before."

"Yes I have Michael, Eric looks like he is going for that Serptine Rush." JBL said in response.

Finally Cody stood up and got into the opposite corner. Eric then ran as fast as he could, slight lowering himself, and then he crashed hard into Cody. He felt Cody double over on top of him. He knew the Serpintine Rush hit on target. But suddenly he felt Cody's knee slam into his ribs. Eric coughed loudly and fell to the mat of the ring.

"He hit the Serpintine Rush, but with that counter from Stardust, it looks like the momentum has shifted." Michael stated.

Eric then felt kick after kick from Cody. Each more painful than the other. Finally the volly of kicks stopped and Cody ran to ropes and started shouting at the crowd. Their were lots of cheers and very little booing. Eric then stood up like he hadn't be hurt. The crowd then erupted.

"Look at that! He just stood up!" JBL cried out in shock.

Cody then turned around, only to meet a nasty clothesline from Eric, which caused him to hit the mat like a brick.

"Wow! Wow! That was an incredible clothes. He didn't even have to run, he just used sheer power!" JBL said full of amusement.

Cody then quickly stood up. Eric then ran against the ropes and hit Cody with a shoulder tackle. Running to the ropes behind him, he hit them just as Cody stood up and was met with a picture perfect drop kick. Feeling the force from hitting the mat, he covered his head and rolled on his stomach.

"Should of saw that coming." Eric thought to himself. Cody then lifted Eric off the mat and stood him up, and quickly ran to the opposite side of the ropes. Eric double over slightly from the pain, and suddenly heard Cody hit the mat and saw Cody underneath him. He moved out of the way only to see a hand swing speedily. Jumping over Cody, he ran to the ropes, hit them hard enough to gain more speed, and launched himself. He quickly dropped and rammed his knee into Cody's chest. He groaned in pain.

"That was a beautiful counter from Eric!" Jerry stated, his voice full of surprise. Usually nobody counters that slap, but Eric knew a little about what his opponent could do. Eric then stood back from Cody and he felt his blood begin to rush through his body. He then signaled for the crowd to feed him. The obliged and cheered loudly.

"Short match, but it's time to start the ending of this." Eric thought to himself, feeling the fire build up. He was setting up for his signature move, Lonesome Drifter. Which was a butterfly suplex that turned into a spine buster. He raised his right hand into the air, then lowered and shaped his fingers into a gun.

"Cody is in trouble. Looks like Eric is looking to end this."

Cody started to get up finally, but it wasn't to Eric's liking.

"Come on! Get your ass up!" Eric shouted loudly to Cody. Cody then got his feet, turned around and saw Eric run towards him. Eric rammed a knee into his gut, forcing Cody to double over. He then got his arms into the butterfly, but was then lifted by Stardust into air. Eric the hit the mat like a meteor crashing into the earth. Cody then ran to the ropes and fell down on Eric. Feeling the force from the hit, Eric began to try and roll away, but he felt the hands of Cody stop him and roll him onto his back and cover him. After the second count from the ref, and feeling like a cat in an uncomfortable situation, he forcefully kicked out. Cody grew angry. Eric then glanced over to see Cody seated on his knees.

"If I can't pin you, I will make you tap!" Eric said to himself in his head. He the sat up enough to grab Cody and slam him down into the mat face first. Cody grunted which was what Eric wanted to hear. He than got to his feet, and walked over to Cody. Grabbing his left leg, Eric worked it around his own leg, moved his right leg into the hold and dropped to the mat. Cody tried to fight, but Eric had an adrenaline rush. He grabbed Cody's right arm and wrapped it around his own neck, and shoved his right hand underneath and pulled Cody backwards, bending him in a way the body shouldn't. Cody screamed out loudly and quickly tapped out within a few seconds of the hold being put on.

"Incredible. Eric has made Stardust tap out to what he calls 'The Desert Rose'." Michael said as he wiped some sweat from his brow. Eric sat up and ran to the corner of the ring and stood in victory. The crowd went nuts.

"My first win, but I know I can't win them all." He thought to himself, smiling and listening to the crowd. Jumping down he turned around to see Cody behind him. He stuck his hand out to Eric, wanting a hand shake.

"Please, you did great and didn't allow me to do much. You impressed me Eric." Cody said to Eric, still catching his breath. Eric smiled and shook Cody's hand tightly. He knew his training and devotion payed off.


End file.
